utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Jinguji
|Duet Drama Song - ROULETTE, etc. = DOUBLE WISH |Class Song - AMAZING LOVE, etc. = Netsujou SERENADE |IDOL Song - BRAND NEW MELODY, etc. = |DEBUT Song - Over the Rainbow, etc. = Dear... Burning my Lady! |senpai-kouhai Song - GAMUSHARA ROman☆Tic, etc. = Dream more than Love |others = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! |others 2 = |others 3 = }}Ren Jinguji (神宮寺 レン Jinguuji Ren) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into S Class. He is voiced by Junichi Suwabe (諏訪部 順一 Suwabe Junichi). Appearance His hair length reaches his neck, in which he has a bang that goes across his right eye.Ren's hair is rather in an orange-toned color that is between dark and light. He has cool light blue eyes and usually wears his top two buttons down revealing a little of his chest. His way of clothing is usually loose and playful, giving him the flirty appearance. He also has a rivalry with A Class student and roommate Hijirikawa Masato. Personality He is a flirtatious, carefree person, unique and likes to try new things. He is a feminist of sorts, as he treats girls kindly. Ren is known to be very famous among the ladies and never fails to charm them with his sweet talk. At times Ren is showed to be selfish but very passionate when it comes to music. History Ren is the youngest son of the Jinguji family, because of a decision given to him by a relative, he was "thrown" to Saotome Academy to become an idol and serve as the Jinguji family's tool for publicity. Ren indeed went to the academy but during his stay he had no passion for music whatsoever. When he was still a child, Ren lost his mother due to an accident. He was only able to see his mother's face through recorded DVD videos of her performances, it was also revealed that Ren's mother was a famous idol. Grieving during his childhood with the loss of his mother, Ren would often go to the park and listen to his mother's singing through his mp3 player. The song he liked to listen to in particular was the song his mother hummed when she was carrying Ren during her pregnancy. He meets Nanami Haruka at Saotome Academy's gate entrance for the first time. It was when he saw her help a lost little girl find her mother at the park that he took interest in her and gave her the nickname "Little Lamb". Plot Anime Because of his relative's decision, Ren was brought to Saotome Academy to serve as the Jinguji family's tool for publicity. In the early semester, Ren didn't have much passion for music unlike before, but it was after he meets Nanami Haruka that the spark lit up once again. Game Game Profile *"Freeman that is freewheelingness free-willingness brightly." *"A youth with brilliant talent and brightness." Original/REPEAT Sweet Serenade MUSIC In MUSIC, Ren has six episodes to unlock each level, and the following songs (all their short versions) featuring Ren are able to be played: *Akuma no Kiss wa Honoo yori Hageshiku (悪魔のKissは炎より激しく A Devil's Kiss is More Intense than Flames) *RED HOT×LOVE MINDS *Sekai no Hate Made Believe Heart (世界の果てまでBelieve Heart To the Ends of the Earth Believe Heart) *Netsujou SERENADE (熱情 SERENADE Passionate SERENADE) (with S Class) *Mugen no TRINITY (無敵のトリニティ Invincible Trinity) (with S Class) *DOUBLE WISH (with Hijirikawa Masato) *Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! (with the rest of the cast) *MAJI LOVE 1000% (マジLOVE1000% serious LOVE 1000%) (with ST☆RISH) *Mirai Chizu (未来地図, map of the future) (with ST☆RISH) DEBUT Anime Season 1 Season 2 Manga Relationships Nanami Haruka Ren first sees Nanami helping a lost little girl find her mother. It was by coincidence that Ren meets her again during the academy's entrance exams. He is surprisingly very fond and affectionate towards Nanami compared to other girls and even gave her the nickname "Little Lamb". As the story progressed, Ren opened his heart to his love for music again when Nanami gathered the lyrics he ripped on top of the school roof. He claims that he is in "debt" to Nanami and will do anything to make her happy. Believably, Ren has shown a whole new kind of "affection" towards Nanami, and it's no longer the kind that he usually shows to any girl. Hijirikawa Masato Ren first meets Masato at a social gathering back when they were kids. He claimed that the party was boring and invited Masato to play with him at the lake. It was soon again that they meet each other at Saotome Academy with the same goal in mind. In the early semester, Masato hated Ren with the fact he didn't take his love for music seriously and ended up punching him. It was later on that Masato forgave him and they continued their friendly rivalry. The rivalry further intensified when Masato finds out that Ren also decides to choose Nanami Haruka as his graduation partner. But their rivalry between Nanami, might have not ended after their debut. Game Appearance Trivia ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Idols Category:S Class Category:ST☆RISH Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Idols Category:S Class Category:ST☆RISH